


Full on Friendship

by gingayellow



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place early in the series. Don tries to get over his fear of Big Scary Soldiers to give Joe his dinner, and accidentally learns more about him in the process [gen fic, some mentionings of war and trauma]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full on Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series fic. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'phobia.'

Title: Full on Friendship  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Joe Gibken, Don Dogaier (gen)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Canon wars and trauma  
Notes: Pre-series fic. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'phobia.'

“I’m not gonna do it,” Luka said as she shoved the tray back to Don. “You cooked it. You should serve him.”

“But you’re not the one terrified of him!”

“No, but Joe pisses me off. Not to mention I got a lot of accounting to do tonight.” She motioned to the ill-gotten goods she’d stolen from the Zangyack soldiers. “Sheesh, Don, you’re not still scared of him, are you?”

“Yes, I am,” he said. Maybe that would help. It was also the truth. “I have a phobia of being in the same room with Zangyack soldiers.”

“Ex-soldier,” Luka reminded him. “Besides, he’s about as aggressive as a wet bag.” She started counting her money. “About as interesting as one, too.”

He was still too scared to scold Luka for being rude. “Well, yes, but…”

“But he’s also a teammate, and if Marvelous trusts him, so do I.” She smiled. “I admit it’s kinda weird to, but Joe hasn’t done anything creepy. At least not yet.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“But go now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

\--

“Joe?” Hello?” Don was hoping that maybe Joe had left, but no, he was just working out very quietly. It was more than a little weird that he could all those sit ups and push ups without even grunting— as if he wasn’t scary enough already. “You weren’t at dinner, so I brought you a tray.” He put it on his desk. “I-if you want.”

Joe’s brow furrowed.

Don cowered.

Then in a near growl, Joe said, “I must’ve misjudged the time.”

“Yes!” Don was nearly screaming, so he collected himself before he continued. “But that’s okay. Really.”

Joe shook his head. “I’ll keep better track next time.” He sat down to eat. “Thank you.”

For awhile, Don watched Joe eat. It was rude to, yes, but he was so… dainty about. Not like the soldiers he’d served back in his waiting days at all. Every spoon was used properly, and he even placed his napkin on his lap.

“How did he even get accepted in Zangyack.” Don had meant to say that to himself. But seeing how Joe was staring at him very, very intently, Don realized that he’d been overheard.

And now it was time to apologize, quickly and profusely. “I-I’m sorry, I had not right to bring any of that up and—“

“It’s all right.” Joe sipped his water. “I don’t mind talking about it.”

Oh, thank Kahless. Now it was time to show empathy. “It must’ve been tough, being drafted—”

“Some people are drafted, but I wasn’t. I volunteered.”

“But… but why?”

“My home world was Kerdiza Prime.”

“… Oh.” That explained a few things.

“While I was aware from the very beginneing that Zangyack wasn’t the most moral of governments, after being raised on a planet that suffered from a century long famine, a steady pay check and meals looked good.” His eyes were dark. “But I was wrong.”

“But you had to survive, right?” And what had happened to the universe that he was trying to console a Zangyack soldier.

“I’m not the center of the universe.”

“No, but you gotta make sure you’re clean, fed, and have a roof over your head.” His grandmother said that every day, right up until the soldiers killed her. “Look, how about I make you some dessert to go with this?”

Joe shook his head. “No. I’ll make it. You wait here.” And then he was gone.

“Joe?” Don said helplessly. “D-does this mean we’re friends now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Okay.”


End file.
